newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora the Explorer
Dora the Explorer is a preschool show broadcast history USA *Nick Jr. (2000 Present) *Nick Jr. on CBS (2000-2006) *Noggin (2003 Present) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season Pilot)'' Pilot 1999 Season 1 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 1)'' The Big Red Chicken 2000 Lost and Found 2000 Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... 2000 Beaches 2000 We All Scream for Ice Cream 2000 Choo Choo 2000 Treasure Island 2000 Three Lil Piggies 2000 Big River 2000 Berry Hunt 2000 WizzleWishes 2000 Grandma's House 2000 Suprise! 2000 Sticky Tape 2000 Bouncing Ball 2000 Backpack 2000 Baby Fish out of Water 2001 Bugga Bugga 2001 Little Star 2001 Dora Saves the Prince 2001 El Couqui 2001 Bate Bate Chocolate 2001 Te Amo 2001 Pablo's Flute 2001 To the Treehouse 2001 Call Me Mr. Riddles 2001 Season 2 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 2)'' The Big Storm 2001 !Rapido Tico! 2001 The Stick of Magic 2001 The Missing Puzzle Piece 2001 Lost Squeaky 2001 Rojo the Firetruck 2001 Lost Map 2001 El Dia de Las Madres 2002 The Golden Explorers 2002 A Present for Santa 2002 Dr. Dora Marquez M.D 2002 Pinto the Pony Express 2002 Leon the Circus Lion 2002 The Big Pinata 2002 The Happy Old Troll 2003 SuperMap 2003 A Letter for Swiper 2003 To the Monkey Bars 2003 Dora el Musico 2003 Hide and Go Seek 2003 CLICK! 2003 Egg Hunt 2003 Top Secret Super Agents 2003 School Pet 2003 Whose Birthday is it Anyway 2003 Quack! Quack! 2003 Season 3 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 3)'' Dora Had a Little Lamb 2003 Stuck Truck 2003 Louder 2003 Roberto the Robot 2003 The Big Potato 2003 Journey to the Purple Planet 2003 The City of Lost Toys 2003 Meet Diego! 2003 Save the Puppies 2003 !Por Favor! 2004 Baby Dino 2004 Boots Special Day 2004 To the South Pole 2004 Dora Saves the Game 2004 Boo! 2002 What Happens Next 2004 Rescue! Rescue! Rescue! 2004 Boots Cuddly Dinosaur 2004 The Super Silly Fiesta 2004 I've Got a Hole in My Boot 2004 Baseball Boots 2004 Best Friends 2004 ABC Animals 2004 Jobs Jobs Jobs 2004 Season 4 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 4)'' Star Catcher 2005 Dora's First Trip 2005 Star Mountain 2005 Top Secret Super Agents 2: The Mystery of the Disappearing Presents 2005 La Maeastra de Musica 2005 Daisy La Quinceanera 2005 To Save Diego or Not to Save Diego 2005 Baby Jaguar's Roar 2006 A Crown for King Juan el Bobo 2006 Dora's Got a Puppy 2006 Big Sister Dora 2006 Boots to the Rescue 2006 Super Babies 2006 We're a Team! 2006 The Mixed-Up Seasons 2005 The Shy Rainbow 2007 Baby Crab 2007 Swiper the Explorer 2007 Catch the Babies 2005 Dora and Diego to the Rescue 2007 Season 5 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 5)'' Dora's Jack-in-the-Box 2008 Bark Bark to Play Park 2008 Dora Saves Three Kings Day 2008 Isa's Unicorn Flowers 2008 Benny's Big Race 2008 School 2008 The Backpack Parade 2008 Bouncy Boots 2009 The Mayan Adventure 2009 Dora Saves the Three Lil Piggies 2009 Abracadabra! 2009 The Dream Fairy 2010 Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle 2010 Boots Banana Wish 2010 Pirate Treasure Hunt 2010 The Dream of Berry Hunt 2010 A Bad Case of Chicken Pox 2010 Dora's Pegaso Adventure 2010 Season 6 *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 6)'' Happy Birthday Super Babies! 2010 Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure 2010 Baby Winky Comes Hime 2010 Season 7 Double Lenght *''Main article: Dora the Explorer (Season 7 Double Lenght)'' Give Us Back our Treasure: Dora's Pirate Adventure 2005 Dora's Fairy Tale Adventure 2005 Dora's Dance to the Rescue 2005 Dora's World Adventure 2006 Dora Saves the Mermaid 2006 Dora Saves the Snow Princess 2008 Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom 2009 Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure 2009 Dora's Big Birthday Adventure 2010 Dora's Ballet Adventure 2011 Dora in Outer Space 2011 References in other media and parodies Hip hop artist Ludacris made a few references to Dora in his song Number One Spot rapping Explora Like Dora those Swiper can't swipe me. An episode of Drake and Josh titled The Storm character Crazy Steve is watching Dora the Explorer. He repeatedly yells at her as to why she is asking him questions. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy makes reference to Dora in episode 66: Pandora's Lunch Box where a character bearing a suspicious resemblance and the same name as Dora tries to convince peoplw to her lunch box but her personality is nearly the exact opposite of Dora's being evil and wanting to plunge the world into never ending suffering. Billy also describes Grim's favorite show which is nearly a summary of Dora. On the series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends imaginary friend Eduardo watches a new show named Laura is Exploring. On Saturday Night Live's TV Funhouse sketch entitled Maraka created by Robert Smigel. The Dora-like character is called Maraka while the Boots-like character is called Mittens. The storyline resembles an episode from Season 2 of Go Diego Go! Macky the Macoroni Penguin. The sketch made fun of pauses in the show for the child viewer to react the translations from Spanish to English (and Chinese German Portuguese Hebrew Swahilli Xhosa and Russian) in Maraka's sentences and had many sporadic events. Maraka was voiced by Becca Lish who imatated Kathleen Herles voice for Dora. Saturday Night Live also featured a Dora reference in their MTV 4 skecth. A rapper (played by Zach Braff) talks about his Dora the Explorer tatto. He mentioned he likes calling her Explora. When asked why he got the tatto he said he had a lot in common with Dora as they both grew up on the streets. Another character mentiones he grew up in the suburds. Yeah but they had streets the rapper replies. On an episode of The Daily Show during CNBC controversery Jon Stewart makes a mock appearance on Dora the Explorer. In responce to Mad Money's Jim Crammer's appearances on The Today Show and Morning Joe. In the appearance Dora causually calls both Crammer and Morning Joe host Joe Scarbrough a pendejo and Boots offers to throw feces on both. Comedian Brian Regan once poked fun at Dora the Explorer in his stand-up repetively singing I'm the Map!. Many fun-made parodies exist on Youtube that include Dora dancing the Soulja Boy in a music video for Leam like a Cholo and asking Brad Pitt on a date. These parodies have been very popular generating over several million views each. On Bubble Gang The parody of the show was Chickadora the Exploriter portrayed by Micheal V. and Diego. On Goin Bulilit if the casts are on Location The combined parody of the show and Nora Aunor was Nora the Explorer portrayed by Chacha Canete. On Eat Bulaga the opening number for November 28 2009 Allan K. as Dora the Rat Killer while he holds the Stuffed Monkey along with Wally Bayola as Spider-Man. On FRED: The Movie When Fred is riding in the car with his dad his dad turns on the TV in the car. Dora is on TV. At the beginning of a Law and Order: Los Angeles episode the kids watch Dora the Explorer in the car. On a episode of MAD the segment Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery features Dora throwing up on backpack. After backpack's gurgling voice was saying I'm the backpack and scared Boots. External links *Official website *Dora games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! Category:Nick Jr. shows